I Dont Want To Die Alone
by sarah321
Summary: the gang goes out altogether but none of them expected it to end like it did! mainly about sara but has all of your favs in it. except grissom srry :P COMPLETE!
1. hanging with the friends

Ok this is my 3rd story and I am really excited about it because I have had this idea I my head for a while now.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!:)

Sara Sidle walked tiredly down the hallway heading for the locker room so she could leave. She had just rapped up this case where a girl died who didn't have any friends, family or anything. She died alone and Sara can see herself in her and she didn't want to die alone either.

She walked past the break room without trying to drawing attention to herself. She was almost past when she heard her name being called so she stopped and sighed then walked back to the break room.

Nick, Greg, Warrick and Catherine were all sitting around the break table looking at her. She gave them all a, _what do you want _look. There was a few seconds of silence but Greg broke it which everyone was thankful of.

"Sara, we all took the night off and we noticed that you do to... and well I.. we were thinking if you would like to come um... come and..." Greg was struggling so Catherine stepped in.

"Do you want to go and get a beer with us?" Catherine said looking at Greg who was blushing. Sara thought for a minute.

"No" and she walked out of the break room and to the locker room so she could just go home and rest.

Back in the break room everyone looked at each other thinking, _What do we do now?_ Then Nick stood up and said,

"Let me go and talk to her, I will convince her. Just wait I minute" Nick ran after her and then into the locker room were she was getting her stuff together to leave. She was facing the lockers when from the corner of her eye she saw Nick walk in.

"Come on Sara, you haven't hung out with us in forever. You just need to let go and come have fun with your friends" With hearing that she had friends Sara thought about her case. _I have friends that WANT to spend time with me!_ She thought. She looked up at Nick and he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Fine I will come" She said smiling at Nick

"Good, I promise you will have fun" Nick laughed and put his arm around her shoulders and they walked out into the parking lot were everyone was waiting for Nick and hopefully Sara. When everyone saw Nick with Sara beside him they all smiled and told her how they were happy she was coming and that it will be so much fun. They all piled into their cars and all headed to their favorite bar on the strip.

When they arrived, all 5 of them walked into the bar which was full of people dancing to the sound system and they were all having fun. Sara, Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine went to the bar and all sat down, the guys all ordered beers and were talking to the bartender. When Greg went to get his beer the bartender needed to see ID which made everyone laugh so much but made Greg feel a little embarrassed.

They all danced with each other and had a great night. While the guys were looking for hot girls, Sara and Catherine were talking. Sara hadn't realized that she had so much in common with her. She could tell her anything and trust her... now they are best friends.

It was starting to get late when Nick was dancing with a petty blonde and looked like her was in heaven. Sara and Catherine were still at the bar having girl talk about the worst guy they kissed and girly stuff. While Greg and Warrick were standing against a walk pretending they weren't looking at Sara and Catherine.

It was a perfect night for Sara and she felt like she was wanted and loved.

They were all in the same position when BAM, BAM, BAM gunshots were fired in the bar. And everyone scattered.

Ok there is the first chapter... What did you think? Hate it? Love it? ... should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW :)


	2. The fun begins

**Sara**** POV**

It started as a great night out with my friends. We were having fun, talking and I caught up with all of them. I thought I couldn't be happier but it all went downhill from there.

The gun shots raddled the bar and everyone ran. Everyone was trying to get away from them and not thinking. Catherine and I looked at each other in horror unable to move. Nick, Warrick and Greg all ran to the bar where Catherine and I were. They asked us if we were all right and before we knew it, the gun men were shouting orders.

**Normal POV**

All five of us were just thinking _WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? ARE WE GOING TO BE OK? WHAT DO THEY WANT? _We were all starting to panic.

"EVERYONE STOP MOVING AND GET ON THE FLOOR!!!!!" One of the 2 gunmen yelled. This guy was tall and wearing Nike shoes. He had on a ski mask with eye holes. His eyes were icy blue and could go right through you.

Nick went down first and pretty much pulled Sara down because she wasn't thinking, she just froze. Then Greg, Catherine and Warrick got down.

"What do you want to do with them?" The other Gunmen asked his partner. This one was shorter then the other and wearing the same outfit. He was a man and had a supperbowl ring on. His eyes were very different then the other mans, his were dark brown and seemed crazy.

"I don't know... we could just rob the place or we could have some fun before the cops come" Everyone could tell he was smiling because his eyes went up a little bit.

"Ok but we have like 60 people here... it will be hard to keep track of them all" The other smiled too .

"Ok, lets get rid of some of them..." The tall one walked over the everyone with his riffle drawn on them. He would go up to people and say "Don't want you" and the shorter man would take them in the back on the club and come back . He slowly walked towards the bar nearing the 5 CSI's. He came up to them, eyeing them all but they all just looked at the floor. He walked over to Sara and squatted next to her but she kept her gaze to the tiles. The other 4 were looking at them from the corner of their eyes to see what was going to happen. He grabbed Sara's chin to make her look at him and she looked right into his cold blue eyes and saw lust but anger and insanity.

"Well aren't you a pretty one" He said while he pushed a piece of her hair out of her face, but Sara didn't budge.

"Don't touch her" Greg said coldly, watching out of the corner of his eye. Sara was scared for Greg because it was no telling what this guy would do. The man stood up and walked over to him. Everyone stopped looking at the floor now... they were scare of what was about to happen. He stood infront of Greg and looking at him, then suddenly he grabbed his hair and pulled him up. Greg yelled out in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The man yelled at him scaring everyone.

"I said don't touch her" Greg replied calmly not sounding scared at all. Sara was sad and scared for Greg but yet she is happy he stood up for her.

"Oh, so you think you can give me orders now?" He put his gun to Greg's head and cocked it. This sound made everyone around him jump little then realize that this guy is not scared and has a temper.

"I think you should start listening to the guy with the gun... now sit down!" He said in Greg's face. Greg slowly sat down with his friends. He sighed when he hit the ground and looked at Sara. Sara looked at Greg and smiled and he smiled back but was kinda ashamed that he didn't stick up for her as much as he wanted to.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you... listen to us and you might not die. Now lets have some fun shall we?..."

Was that good... **I don't know what paring to do so tell me in your review and the majority will win!!! **thanx for reading:):):):):):)


	3. fights back

**Enjoy chapter 3 :)**

**Normal POV**

The mood in the club was very tense, no one wanted the robbers to talk to them or do anything. After they finished choosing who should stay, there was only about 10 people left. They lined all of them up in a line so they were kneeling against the bar. Greg was at the end then Nick, Sara, Warrick, Catherine then the other 5 hostages.

"Ok Scott, tie them and blindfold them" The gunmen in charge, ordered to his partner with a smile. The gunman named "Scott" tie them all up, they had black blindfolds on and were all tied with their arms behind their back with rope. He forcefully did the males and spent little more time with the girls, that would have gotten him slapped if they weren't tied up. When he was finished the other man observed Scott's work. All of the hostages were silently waiting for what would come next, all were blind and tied, they were at the mercy of these 2 insane men. The "Boss" gunmen took out a cigaret and lit it with his litter.

"Go and watch for cops Scott" He told his partner. Scott nodded to him and ran to the door and opened it a crack so he could see out. He walked over the hostages, the club was quiet except for his shoes that made a _clunk _sound with every step he made. He walked over to Greg and stared at him then looked at Sara then back at Greg. He lifted his shoe and kicked Greg in the stomach, causing him to grunt and collapse to the floor. Everyone in the line looked in Greg's direction, even though they couldn't see... it was a reflex. When Greg hit the floor he made a bang which made Sara grab Nick's hand, and hold on for dear life. When Nick felt Sara grab his hand he had a flash back to when Sara and him were in the locker room and She didn't want to come to the club. He had pretty much forced her into the situation and he felt so guilty. The Boss looked at Greg on the floor satisfied then kept walking down the line. He looked at Nick then he saw Nick and Sara hands. He got angry, because no one would touch his pretty lady. He grabbed Nick and through him to the floor in front of him. Nick hit the ground hard and layed on his stomach for a minute. His hand was ripped from Sara's and Sara started to panic. The Boss grabbed Nick by his hair and pulled him up.

"Don't touch her" He whispered in Nick's ear. Nick didn't do anything but a small nod of his head and he dropped him. He next walked, to Sara. Everyone in the line knew that it was Sara next and they didn't know what was going to happen. He kneed in front of Sara and she could smell the smoke from his cigaret and cupped her face with his hand. She immediately turned her head in the other direction, out of his grasp. He looked at her angrily and slapped Sara across the face. Hard. Everyone in the line winced by the sound. Sara's cheek turned red and she started to cry. He watched her for a while then eventually went through the rest of the line. When he was done, Scott looked at him from the door as to ask "what now?" but he beat him to it.

"Untie them and take their blindfolds off, Scott" He nodded from the door and left to untie the people. Scott took his time and occasionally would throw a kick in here or there.

" Stay where you are and don't try anything stupid" Scott told everyone. The gang was not doing a thing, they were just sitting there with their heads looking to the ground, waiting till the nightmare was over.

The 2 robbers were talking for awhile till everyone could hear sirens in the distance. The whole gang signed in relefe. It was almost over, they all thought. Scott and his boss just looked at each other for a minute with fear on their faces.

" We have to get out of here!!" Scott yelled to his boss.

" Grab everything" He yelled to Scott.

Both of them were running around grabbing their bags and heading for the door. The gang knew that if they ran fast enough they would probably get away, so they all got on their feet to go after them. Warrick and Nick ran first and grabbed them from behind. Then Sara ran after them to tell them to watch out. Everyone was focused on Scott and no one noticed that the other guy reach into his bag to pull out a gun. Sara noticed first and she ran up to him and punched him right in the chin. He was taken back for a few seconds but was right back up and he grabbed Sara from behind and put the gun to her head. Greg took the longest to get to the scene, oviasly hurt for the kick he had gotten earlier. The sirens had gotten little loader by this point but they really needed to stall them for a while longer.

" EVERYONE STOP OR I WILL SHOOT HER RIGHT HERE!!" He yelled to everyone. Nick and Warrick stopped punching Scott and looked in horror at Sara in the arms of the crazy man. Sara was scratching her hardest into his arm but it was no use, he had her too tight.

" Now you guys are going to stay right here and let us walk right out" The gunman said to the team, slowly waling towards the door

"What are you going to do with Sara?" Nick spook up and asked them.

"We will let her go on the other side of the street, that is if you guys don't pull anything" Tightening his grip on her when he said that. He got to the door Sara could not take it anymore...

Ok that was chapter 3... did you like it?? Review please:)


	4. its all over

**Chapter 4**

They started to push Sara towards the door but there was no way that they were going to take her.

So she started to struggle as she watched her co-works, her friends stand still while they took her away. She was so confused as to why they weren't trying to help her. Sure they threatened them but they would certainly kill her when they get the other side of the road. The sirens sounded only a block away but everyone was still nervous as hell.

Scott opened the door while the other guy dragged Sara out. He still had the gun to her head but was watching everyone in the club closely.

Sara looked down the street to see red flashing lights in the distance. The cold hard pavement was cutting her feet while the gun man dragged her across the street and into the bushes.

Everyone in the cub didn't know what to do. If they fallowed them then she might get killed and if they didn't she might still get killed.

"We can't just stand here" Greg said angerly

"I know but the police are almost here and they will deal with it" Catherine tried to reason with the younger man.

Everyone was silent after that, just waiting for the police to come.

Everything was fine until they heard a gun shot that scared them all.

meanwhile

When all 3 of them got to the bushes, the gun man pushed Sara to the ground and pointed the gun at her. The 2 intruders took off their masks. The man who had Sara at gun point was blonde and his eyes looked even bluer then before. Scott had brown hair to match his eyes and had a scar above his right eye. Scott walked over to them.

"What do you want to do with her?" He asked motioning towards him.

"I don't know, we can't just let her go cause she has seen our faces so we could take her a long with us." With that last sentence he walked over to her and started to rub her leg. Sara just glared at him then sat up and spitted in his face. His face turned to anger. He jumped up and pointed the gun at her.

"Or I could just shoot you now!" He yelled and shot a bullet from his gun and it landed just above Sara's right shoulder. Her eyes were full of fear and just stared up at her capture which him and his partner had huge smiles on their faces.

"So which should it be?" Scott said with a smile.

The gunmen were wasting so much time that they didn't even notice the police were at the club and jumping out of their cars. They rushed to the club and Jim ran to his people.

"Guy's, is everyone ok?" Jim asked quickly

"Greg really need to get looked at" Catherine said concerned about the kicks he recieved.

"No I don't! Just go and find Sara" Greg pretty much yelled at Jim Brass.

"Well where did she go?"Jim asked everyone.

Instead of answering him they all ran out the door and into the street and looked at the bushes.

But they weren't in the bushes anymore, Scott, Sara and the other gunman were in the middle of the street with about 40 guns pointed at them. Scott was standing beside his partner who had Sara in front of him as a human shield with a gun to her head. Sara was crying and obviously scared out of her wits. They gang ran to Jim's police car and all watched anxiously.

"Put down the gun and no one will get hurt" Jim yelled from his car, gun aimed at the suspect holding Sara.

"Now why would I do that, what do I got to lose" The man said

Scott looked at his boss then back at the police that surrounded him. He slowly stared to take steps towards the police cars.

"Yo man what are you doing!?" The gun man yelled to him partner.

But Scott just ignored him and kept walking towards Jim Brass.

"You Fcking coward!" He yelled at him.

Scott reached Jim and held out his arms to be hand cuffed. Now that Scott was gone the gunman felt very alone. Then he pulled Sara's hair back hard, which made Sara cry out in pain. He started to talk to her. When he did that Greg and Nick both looked like they were going to kill him.

"So I guess it is just you and me" He said to Sara

"Not for long" She said back

"Well as long as I have your pretty little body in my arms they wont shoot me so we could just run away together right now" He said with a smile which made Sara want to throw up.

"I don't think so"

"Your right. We would never get past the people who were in the bar. They look like they want to hurt me really badly" He said looking over at Greg and everyone.

"Ya well you are not exactly in their good books" Sara said.

"Ok I had about enough of this, why don't you just surrender before you do something you will regret." Jim yelled from the crowd. But the gunman pretended he didn't even hear him and kept talking to Sara.

"You know you really are pretty" He said to her

"Then why are you doing this?" She said scared. He didn't answer her just whispered something in her ear.

Jim was getting tired of this guy and him talking to Sara. Everyone was wondering what they were talking about but when he whispered in her ear and her eyes got wide, they knew this is not going to end nicely.

He told her his plan then smiled at her evilly, he was going to kill her then kill himself.

"Why would you do that!" Sara yelled at him

"Because that is just the kind of guy I am" He said smiling

Sara just stared up at him in horror but she didn't know what to do.

"Ten"

"Nine"

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five" He counted down her death in her ear and she just started to look around at all of the people who became a huge blur.

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One" When he said one in her ear, many things happened at once. Sara broke free from his grasp and fell hard on the ground. He fired his gun only to hit the pavement with his shot. Jim Brass shot at the gunman and killed him instantly. Once everything happened Greg yelled Sara's name and ran to her fallowed by everyone else. No one knew if she was indeed shot or hurt so everyone didn't want to crowd her while the paramedics treated her. They turned her over and then realized that the only injury she had was a cut on her forehead from the fall to the ground. They put her into the ambulance and Greg decided he wanted to go with her too.

The next few months were different. Everyone was healing from that night. The gang still goes out together to the movies and parties, and Sara always goes too.

Ok the story is done tell me what you think about it plz! Check out my other stories!


End file.
